


Tattoo

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke discovers something about Lando. Something that Lando doesn’t even know.





	Tattoo

 Luke yawned and stretched as he got out of bed, it was later in the morning than when he usually awoke. He’d slept alone for the first time in awhile because Lando had gone out with Han for what they called a “quiet night” but what had most likely had ended in trouble of some sort. As he got dressed, he wondered idly if they had even returned yet. He reached out through the force and felt a disapproving sentiment from Leia. Ah, so they _were_ back. 

He exited his and Lando’s bedroom into the spacious living room where Leia was standing with her back to him, hands on hips. He crept up behind her and placed his hands on his sister’s shoulders, peering over to see what she was looking at on the large, grey sofa. 

 _Oh._  He smirked. Lando was curled into a ball on his side, wrapped in his dark blue cape, his boots haphazardly strewn on the floor in front of him. Han lay further down the sofa, stretched out on his back, his head lying on Lando’s legs, boots on the table. Along with Han’s boots, there was a selection of gambling chips, a broken blaster, and most curiously, a sleeping black cat. There was a strong, pungent smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. They had clearly had an interesting evening.

Leia bent over the side of the sofa, speaking loudly and clearly, “Good morning!”

Han threw his arm over his eyes and both he and Lando groaned weakly. 

Luke walked over to the small black cat which was now awake, he picked it up and it settled into his arms comfortably, and turned towards the sofa, “I really can’t wait to hear this story.” 

More weak groaning. The cat in Luke’s arms wriggled and Luke let it jump down where it started to investigate the apartment.

Leia sighed heavily, “I suppose we could bring you some food and caff. But _only_ if you tell us what happened. And _only_ if you promise to take care of this new pet you’ve acquired.”

”Food later. Shower now.” Lando mumbled, looking up slowly. “Ugh.” He pushed Han away with his feet. Han rolled over and fell to the floor. 

Leia bent down and hauled Han to his feet, “C’mon scruffy, let’s clean you up.” She led a stumbling Han towards their quarters.

Luke sat down next to Lando, rubbing circles gently on his back, leaning closer, “You smell like the floor of a cantina,” he whispered, laughing slightly. 

“How does a mighty Jedi Master know what the floor of a cantina smells like?” Lando muttered, stretching. 

“Well, you’re still witty so you can’t be in that bad of a state.” Luke helped Lando to his feet and unclipped his cape, floating it to a hook on the wall. 

Lando leaned heavily on Luke as they walked to their quarters and into their bathroom. Luke started to unbutton Lando’s green shirt, smirking as he glanced at him. 

“What?” Lando smiled back. “Wishing you came along?”

“Oh yeah, I’m really jealous of your hangover.” 

Lando laughed, then frowned, “I do feel really bad.” He paused. “I hope Han feels worse.” 

“Ah, true friendship.” 

Lando chuckled. Luke leaned against the wall, arms folded as Lando continued to undress, “I thought you were just going to that bar down the street?”

“We did, then, I don’t know, we were drunk and then somehow we ended up on this shit-hole of a planet, Pescoth, real seedy place -“ 

”Seedy? What were you two doing there?” Luke gasped in mock horror.

“I’ll be generous and give you three guesses.”

Luke closed his eyes and held two fingers to his forehead. “Could it...could it be...gambling?!” He opened his eyes and smirked.

”The force is strong with you!” Lando laughed. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it, continue.”

Lando was now down to his underwear, he learnt against the shower door, “Well, we found a game and one minute everything’s fine - we’re laughing, we’re drinking, we’re kinda winning - and then the next thing I remember was running through an alley.” Lando screwed his eyes shut and then opened them again, “Then I remember sitting down, more drinking, then nothing, then more drinking and,” Lando shrugged, “then we were here.”

”Should I even ask about the state of the Falcon?”

”Uh, yeah, I have a vague memory of Chewie flying us home - maybe there was singing and hugging - so he’s probably not in the best mood.” 

Luke laughed, “Go shower.”

Lando dropped his underwear and turned around to get in the shower. It was then Luke noticed the square bandage at the top of Lando’s shoulder.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Luke asked worriedly, striding across the bathroom towards Lando.

”What? I don’t think so?” Lando was looking over his shoulder as Luke gently peeled off the bandage. Slowly it revealed something quite surprising, something other than a wound.

 _“Oh.”_ Luke was shocked and a smile slowly spread across his face. “I, uh, take it you don’t remember getting the tattoo?” 

“ _What?!”_ Lando twisted around in an attempt to see it. “Seriously?!  _Han._  I bet he orchestrated this. Is it awful?”

”Not awful, I mean, not really....” 

Lando strode over to the mirror and turned around, looking over his shoulder, “ _Oh.”_ His alarm faded and his voice softened as he saw the tattoo. 

It was a small red heart with a name in it.

”So, are you going to tell me who LOOKE is? Should I be jealous?” Luke was snickering now.

“Well, _obviously_ it’s meant to be your name but maybe...I was slurring. Just a little bit.” Lando turned back to face Luke. “I’ll get it fixed.”

”You’re keeping it?”

”Of course.” He smiled and walked closer to Luke, wrapping his arms around him. “Perhaps you could get my name?”

”Maybe, how do you spell it? Landho? Landbo? Land-“ 

Lando silenced him with a kiss. 

Luke pulled away, “Wait, where did the cat come from?”

”No idea but Han’s always had a soft spot for cute animals. Anyway, let’s not talk about him or the cat. I need to shower, want to join me?”

”Definitely. I need to make sure you don’t get into anymore trouble.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Luke and Lando sharing a stylish apartment with Han and Leia. Of course, with an extra room for Chewie.
> 
> I’m a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
